callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tankers/Transcript
Gameplay Tankers Tunisia, North Africa February 13th, 1943 1100 Hours A convoy of American tanks is on line in a valley at the desert. An infantry officer is on the radio with the tank commander where Private Roger is. Infantry Officer: '''Private, you better have a good reason why you're sitting in that tank and not in a halftrack with the rest of the squad. '''Tank Commander #1: It's my fault, sir. He just wanted a quick ride and my younger brother is a pilot who wouldn't be alive today if it weren't for what you guys did back at that airfield. Infantry Officer: '''This is the US Army, not a goddamned carnival, son. See that my rifleman is back in his halftrack at your next stop. '''Tank Commander #1: Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. The tank convoy moves up through the valley. The tanks come across some of the American infantry by the nearby huts under attack by German armor and infantry. Tank Commander #2: '''They've got armor! Our boys won't stand a chance! '''Tank Commander #1: Let's get up there! The tanks fire upon the German armor and destroy them. Tank Commander #1: Way to go! Got 'im! Tank Commander #2: We have to keep moving. Heads towards the next pass. Tank Commander #1: Keep your eyes peeled for more infantry. The American tanks pass some more buildings. Tank Commander #2: Watch those buildings. They could be anywhere around here! Tank Commander #1: It's too quiet, I don't like this. Proceed carefully. German soldiers appear on the nearby ridge with Panzerschrecks and open fire on the American tanks. Tank Commander #2: Panzerschrecks! Private Roger opens fire on the infantry and then destroys more German tanks nestled among some ruins. Tank Commander #2: Way to go! Got 'im! Tank Commander #1: Let's move out! The tank convoy continues through the valley and comes upon another set of buildings. One of the tanks is destroyed by an 88 artillery gun. Tank Commander #2: '''That was an 88! '''Tank Commander #1: Those ruins don't look too sturdy! Let's bury that gun! Private Roger fires on a tower that crumbles and buries the 88 gun. Tank Commander #2: There's still one more! Tank Commander #1: If we can clear those emplacements, our boys will have a clear shot on that second gun. Private Roger destroys the last 88 gun. Tank Commander #2: Alright, First Infantry! Tank Commander #1: Those Panzers are dug in good...this is gonna be tough. Tank Commander #2: 'We should find a way to flank 'em! ''Private Roger destroys a couple more Panzer tanks. More Panzers show up. 'Tank Commander #2: '''Watch out! We got armor on our right! ''Private Roger destroys the newly arrived Panzer tanks until there are no more. '''Tank Commander #2: '''Looks like we got 'em! '''Tank Commander #1: Let's move out! The tank convoy proceeds through the desert and encounters more German resistance, destroying tanks and killing infantry. More Panzer tanks arrive. Tank Commander #1: Panzers! Private Roger destroys the tanks. Tank Commander #2: Nice shot! The tank convoy spots a heavily fortified German depot ahead of them. Tank Commander #2: '''There's the depot. '''Tank Commander #1: '''Look at that place! There's no way we're getting in there. '''Tank Commander #2: All we have to do is clear the defenses and our flyboys will take care of the rest. Tank Commander #1: Panzers! Here they come! More Panzer tanks arrive on the battlefield and engage the American tanks. Private Roger and the other tanks destroy the Panzers and some of the depot defenses. Tank Commander #2: More tanks! Private Roger continues to aid the tanks in destroying all the depot defenses. Tank Commander #1: '''We're clear! Now let's get those flyboys in here and finish this up. '''Tank Commander #2: '''You don't have to tell me twice! Black six, this is Blue Two.Set at phase-line Kentucky. Request air support, over. '''Headquarters: Blue Two, this is Black Six. Air support is en route. Sit back and enjoy the show, gentlemen. Over. Several American bomber planes fly over the depot and unleash their bombs, destroying the depot. The level ends.